El embrujo de Clow
by montblanc-hien
Summary: Pasaron años desde que Eriol Hiraguizawa dejo de utilizar magia, ¿qué sucede en el momento en que decide practicar otra vez? ¿a que lugar de su pasado lo llevará? entren y averiguenlo TxE


**Antes que nada recuerden los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las CLAMP**

**El embrujo de Clow**

CAPÍTULO 1: Distracción

Aquel día no había transcurrido con mucha tranquilidad para él, tampoco es que fuera del todo anormal, simplemente había algo en su interior que le reclamaba, palabras sin sentido que su razón no se dignaba a escuchar.

Intentó de muchas maneras distraerse, todas fallidas. Leer un libro, jugar una buena partida de ajedrez con spinnel, gastarle algunas bromas a Nakuru, dar un pequeño paseo por los extensos jardines de su casa, ya no eran opciones que surtieran efecto.

La desesperación fue aun mayor, cuando las notas de una melodía escuchada hace ya muchos años, en quien sabe que remoto lugar, se veían confusas en su mente. Una voz suave, pero lejana, parecía acompañarlo mientras tocaba, y por fin, después de varias horas, logró conseguir algo de paz.

O al menos eso pensó, hasta que el deseo de identificar las palabras que componían aquella canción, tal como a su difusa vocalista, lo hicieron perder el control impidiéndole completar su interpretación en el piano.

Como última opción, frustrado ya por los sucesos anteriores, se refugió entre los gordos libros antiguos que permanecían en su biblioteca. Se sintió algo extraño al observar sus cubiertas, todas con el signo de Clow. Increíblemente, pudo recordar el conjuro para invocar el poder de la llave, y con algo de ayuda de un texto que no recordaba haber leído antes, se dispuso a levitar.

Sin darse cuenta, la insignia de Clow rodeó toda la mansión.

¿Hace cuanto no practicaba magia? Probablemente no lo recordaba. Solo sabía que había nacido como Clow para una misión, y que de ahí en adelante sería solo Eriol Hiraguizawa, un ser humano común y corriente. No es que le desagradara del todo ser mago, al contrario, era una de las cosas que más había disfrutado en su vida, secretamente, claro, solo por ella, que quería vivir una vida normal.

Aun no lo entendía, pensaba que la magia podría resultarle encantadora a alguien, y resulto todo lo contrario.

¿Era necesario ocultar su gusto por lo que él era? Si ella lo decía, probablemente así fuera.

Desde mucho antes que terminaran su relación, y aun ahora, había una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, ¿había valido la pena todo eso?

Antes de que su mente encontrara una respuesta, una fuerte sacudida lo despertó de su ensimismamiento, la perdida de concentración había provocado su caída al piso, había perdido la poca calma que pudo encontrar, otra vez.

Ya harto de aquella situación, al ver que no lograba alejar su mente de quien sabe que cosas, decidió encerrarse y pensar claramente.

Disfrutaba de la vista que le ofrecía el gran ventanal desde la comodidad de su habitación. Los fríos paisajes de las afueras de aquella gran ciudad le proporcionaban cierta tranquilidad y un nuevo respiro cuando necesitaba resolver sus asuntos.

Pero, ¿había algo pendiente?

No que el supiera.

Por eso, con la esperanza de racionalizar su situación se sentó pesadamente sobre el sillón y dejó que sus ojos vagaran libremente por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente, se concentró en una pequeña flor de loto que se asomaba entre las aguas de un pequeño lago perteneciente a su mansión.

Observaba fijamente a la planta, como queriendo darle forma a sus pensamientos…los pétalos tan níveos y delicados, le parecían a Eriol que, en cualquier momento, se hundirían con cada gota de agua que caía del cielo. El roce entre la fina lluvia y el loto, le produjeron cierta emoción que no fue capaz de controlar.

Su corazón pareció gritar.

Sintió como sus latidos eran pausados pero fuertes, seguidos de una oleada de calor que recorrió su cuerpo y pareció terminar en su pecho, el par de zafiros tras sus lentes se abrieron de par en par. Repentinamente, había pasado por su mente una fugaz imagen de alguien que no recordaba muy bien...

Se sintió algo confuso, sus labios, por una parte, querían delinear una enorme sonrisa, pero sus ojos, estaban perdidos en el azul profundo del que eran dueños y pronto, se encontraron ligeramente empañados por gruesas lágrimas que insistían en salir.

¿Por qué?

Sentía su pecho increíblemente pesado, sus manos temblaban notablemente mientras sostenían su cabeza con desesperación. Había algo que estaba mal, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo en sus veinte años de vida se había sentido tan perdido?

Nunca.

Hasta ahora.

Trató de buscar nuevamente aquella flor, pero la tormenta que se había desatado le limitaba la vista, todo estaba desesperantemente oscuro, poco a poco, imágenes, colores y formas se desvanecieron y su cuerpo inconsciente se desplomó sobre el sillón.

***

"_Eriol……Eriol..."_

Podía sentir el fresco viento de la mañana filtrarse por la ventana al igual que los rayos del sol, estaba totalmente relajado, sin duda, dormir fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho para desestresarse.

"_Eriol despierta…"_

El ojiazul murmuró algo perezosamente, en realidad no quería levantarse, pero aquella voz seguía insistiendo. Aunque…ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberse acostado en su cama.

Un momento.

¿Voz?

Se quito rápidamente las sabanas que lo cubrían, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba de pie frente a la cama inspeccionando el lugar. No era su habitación, de eso estaba seguro, y aunque era igual de amplia y elegante que la suya, resultaba muy femenina para su gusto.

-Nakuru- dijo aliviadamente como si de una respuesta se tratara. Era obvio que por alguna extraña razón, que luego le reclamaría, Eriol había sido trasladado a esa habitación. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba ella?, la voz era muy delicada para haber sido emitida por un hombre, y lo único que se le ocurría era que su guardiana tenía algo que ver, porque tenía que haber sido ella quien lo había despertado, o si no ¿Quién más?

Siguió con su inspección, deteniéndose en un retrato.

-no…no puede ser…-susurró casi en un tono desesperado. Se le había pasado por alto un pequeñísimo, pero no insignificante, detalle. Las cortinas, paredes y objetos de aquel lugar eran completamente armoniosos, sencillos, y algo elegantes a su parecer, no como lo que recordaba de la habitación de su "prima", de gustos algo infantiles, un poco desordenada y paredes tapizadas, literalmente, con las fotos de un sujeto moreno de rasgos orientales, víctima de cierta aberrante atracción que la castaña había desarrollado alguna vez.

Además, estaba aquel retrato en el cual, si no se equivocaba, era él algo más joven, abrazando tiernamente a una mujer de piel blanca. Estaba casi seguro que Nakuru no tenía una foto de ellos dos en su habitación, y por más que intentara recordar, su mente parecía hundirse en el inmenso mar de fotos del moreno de mirada penetrante.

Frustrado por unos cuantos segundos, surgió en él una nueva duda ¿Quién, entonces, era la mujer?

Una segunda opción cruzó tétricamente por su mente en el preciso instante en que sus ojos captaban la figura de alguien más dentro de la habitación.

Allí estaba ella, parada frente a la puerta y dándole la espalda, como escondiéndose. Inmediatamente clavo su mirada en el piso, no quería verle a la cara, reconocer que había estado desesperado y el hecho de que hubiera amanecido en ese lugar significaba que había vuelto a lo mismo, volvemos para terminar otra vez.

Decidió, que era tiempo de definir todo eso, y fue levantando su mirada lentamente, pero la imagen frente a él lo dejo algo confuso, para variar.

Podría jurar que se veía más baja, y que sus níveas piernas eran algo más largas de lo que aparentaba, su cadera se había ensanchado y su cintura era un poco más estrecha, aunque el vestido rojo, que contrastaba tan bien con su piel, sí era algo típico en ella.

-uhm…escucha…-atinó a decir reuniendo todo el valor suficiente para hablar-yo…-valor que se fue inmediatamente la bella mujer volteó a mirarlo.

- así que por fin despertaste Eriol-dijo mostrándole al zafiro una hermosa sonrisa, se notaba cierto alivio en su rostro.

-¿eh?-bien, eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar ni a quien esperaba ver.

-por un momento…pensé que…-titubeó unos instantes, se notaba algo incómoda y el sonrojo de su rostro lo confirmaba. Por suerte, él estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para notarlo-no querrías acompañarme hoy-finalizó.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, o al menos eso le pareció, al observar a la linda mujer que de nuevo le sonreía levemente sonrojada.

¿Quién era ella?

-Escucha…yo no…

Continuará….

Hola lectores!! Aquí montblanc iniciándose en su vida de escritora, espero que les haya gustado este corto capitulo, espero hacer el próximo más largo si es que este fue de su agrado, estaré esperando sus opiniones, sugerencias, ideas, lo que sea!! Reviews serán muy bien recibidos n.n, hasta entonces!


End file.
